daimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Herblore
Getting your Water-Filled Vials To get Vials Of Water, you must buy vials from the General Store in Falador and fill them at the nearby water pump. This will give you a full inventory of Vials Of Water. Depending on how many potions you wish to make, you can bank this inventory and repeat this stage. Getting your Herbs There are 2 ways to get herbs in Daimon. *Thief them from the spice stall. *Kill Chaos Druids. Almost every player in Near Reality will have herbs in their bank, this is because every monster in the game drops herbs, buying these herbs is a good way of getting quick herblore experience. Wealthy people could also buy the herbs off people who kill Chaos Druids, although these people usually charge a higher price per herb. Stealing herbs from the spice stall is a good way to get a lot of herbs for free as long as you have 65 Thieving. There is a nearby bank in Ardougne. Chaos Druids drop 5 noted herbs, and it is a very common drop. This is a good choice for those wishing to raise a combat skill and look to do herblore in the future, or sell the herbs they get to wealthy players. Chaos Druids are located in: *Edgeville Dungeon. *Taverley The following images show the locations of the dungeon Getting your Secondary Ingredients More commonly known as 'Seconds', they are mixed into unfinished potions and finish them off, different seconds do different things to potions, so it is important to know which second will make which potion. Seconds can be acquired by thieving Men, Guards, And Knights. Making Potions Potions are made by using a Herb with a Vial Of Water to give you an Unfinished Potion. Then you use a Secondary Ingredient with the Unfinished Potion to give you the Finished Potion. For example: Use a Irit Leaf with Vial Of Water for Unfinished Potion and then use Eye of Newt with the Unfinished Potion to give you a Super Attack Potion. Here is the final result: If you have an Unfinished Potion, but do not know what Second to use, if you 'Examine' it, it will tell you what Herb was used, and you can use the correct Second. Level & Ingredient Requirements Potions can temporarily increase your levels, cure antipoison and even protect you from dragon fire. Attack Potion (Level 1) '- Temporarily increases your attack skill by 15%. How to make: Vial Of Water, Guam Leaf and Eye of Newt. '''Antipoison (Level 5) '- Relieves the effect of poison. How to make: Vial Of Water, Marrentill and Ground Unicorn Dust. '''Strength Potion (Level 12) - Temporarily increases Strength by 15%. How to make: Vial Of Water, Tarromin and Limpwurt Root. Restore Potion (Level 22) - 10-39 restore on Defence, Attack, Strength, Magic and Ranged. How to make: Vial Of Water, Harralander and Red Spider's Eggs. Defence Potion (Level 30) - Temporarily increases your defence level by 3-12 levels. How to make: Vial Of Water, Ranarr Weed and Whiteberries. Prayer Potion (Level 38) - Restores 7-31 Prayer points. How to make: Vial Of Water, Ranarr Weed and Snape Grass. Super Attack potion (Level 45) - Temporarily increases your attack level by 5-18 levels. How to Make: Vial Of Water, Irit Leaf and Eye of Newt. Super Antipoison (Level 48) - Cures poison and prevents it for a short time. How to Make: Vial Of Water, Irit and Ground Unicorn Dust. Super Strength Potion (Level 55) - Temporarily increases your attack level by 5-18 levels. How to make:Vial Of Water, Kwuarm and Limwurt Root. Weapon Poison (Level 60) - Applies poison to arrows, daggers and spears. How to make: Vial Of Water, Kwuarm and Blue Dragonscale Dust. Super Restore Potion (Level 63) '- Restores all all stats except Hitpoints by 8-32 levels. How to Make: Vial Of Water, Snapdragon and Red Spider's Eggs. '''Super Defence Potion (Level 66) '- Temporarily increases your defence level by 6-18 levels. How to make: Vial Of Water, Cadantine and Whiteberries. '''Antifire Potion (Level 69) - Temporarily reduces the effects of Dragonfire Breath. How to Make: Vial Of Water, Lantadyme and Blue Dragonscale Dust. Ranging Potion (Level 72) - Temporarily Increases your Range level by 4-12 levels. How to Make: Vial Of Water, Dwarf Weed and Wine of Zamorak. 'Zamorak Brew (Level 78) '- Temporarily increases your Attack, Strength and Defence levels by 5-18 levels, and your Range level by 3-12 levels. How to Make: Vial Of Water, Torstol and Jangerberries. 'Saradomin Brew (Level 81) '- Temporarily decreases your Attack, Strength, Range and Magic Levels by 15. Temporarily increases your Defence level by 21 and your Hitpoints level by 15 (at 99 Hitpoints, you would go to 114 hitpoints) How to Make: Vial Of Water, Toadflax and Crushed Nest Herblore Skill Cape The cape can be equipped at 99 Herblore.